


Still One More

by hakaseheart



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he didn’t expect was for a hand to grab him roughly by the collar and drag him back towards the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still One More

**Author's Note:**

> I paused watching "Gokaiger vs Gavan" just to write this.

The coast was clear.

Doc let out a sigh of relief and felt a bit of the tension melt from his shoulders. He let an unusual confidence take over and strolled back out from cover, moving onwards while waiting for Marvelous and Ahim to follow from their own little alcoves.

What he didn’t expect was for a hand to grab him roughly by the collar and drag him back towards the wall.

He fell hard against the (red) velvet, knocking the wind out of him, and he almost thought to ask what was going on before he felt lips crushing against his. Confusion flooded him, followed by pleasure, then the sharp desire for air. When he tried gasping for breath he felt a tongue lick along his upper lip and what little concentration he had was shattered.

Their lips parted and Doc inhaled sharply, prioritizing air over understanding, and he thought he heard a whisper somewhere in there: “There was still one more.”

Then he was flying back out of cover, towards the ground, with Ahim moving to Marvelous’ side to grasp lightly as his elbow, and the chase was on once more.


End file.
